


Fall Asleep With Me

by TheThingsWeDoToday



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Modern AU, Newsies - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThingsWeDoToday/pseuds/TheThingsWeDoToday
Summary: Jack and Davey are on the phone late at night, and Jack has a request. (No, it's not phone sex.)





	Fall Asleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling in love with a boy and I wrote this based off a phone call I just had with that boy. Also as an apology for not updating Welcome to Technical Theatre.
> 
> Warning: This is mushy and fluffy and gross ;)

"Jack?"

Pause.

"Yeah, Dave?"

Davey turned onto his side, his legs tangling up in the sheets. He set his phone to speaker and placed it on the pillow next to him.

 "... Has there ever been anything you wanted to ask me? But... didn't?"

Jack sighed. "Sure. I mean, yeah, I guess."

Davey frowned. "Cause... I'll tell you anything," he said.

Jack laughed, and David felt a swelling in his chest.

"I know you will. 'S just, if I ever have anything I wanna say to you, I want to say it in person. And I don't got a lot of chances for that, seein' as the other guys are always around."

David hummed. "I was just wondering." He put his hand under his pillow, bringing it further under his cheek. Jack didn't say anything. "Can I ask you something, then?"

"Go ahead."

Dave took in a breath.

"Is it cheesy of me to say that sometimes, I just... want to hold you?"

"Is it cheesy? Yeah."

David could hear the smile in Jack's voice.

"But It's a good thing."

A smile spread across Davey's face, and he bit his knuckle to keep from laughing in content. "Jack."

"Uh-huh?"

"... I don't know. I just like sayin' your name."

That laugh. That laugh of Jack's. It killed Davey, every time. Killed him and then brought him right back to life.

"Well, I like hearin' you say it," Jack replied. 

There was a feeling in David, something more than just satisfaction. He felt warm. He felt euphoric. 

He felt home. 

Then he heard Medda come into Jack's room from the other line, saying something unintelligible. 

Jack groaned. "Medda says I need to say goodnight. Apparently sleep is more important than you."

"Nothing is more important than me," Davey joked.

"... You're right," Jack murmured quietly.

David's breath caught in his throat.

"Dave," Jack said after a small silence, "I have a weird request."

"Shoot."

"Well, knowing you, you're gonna stay up way late."

Dave laughed. "Probably I am, yeah."

"Okay," Jack continued. "So, could you maybe stay on the phone while I fall asleep?"

(You're killing me, Jack Kelly. You're too cute.)

"Of course."

"Thanks, Dave."

And then silence.

Silence for half an hour.

David could hear Jack's steady breathing through the phone.

And when finally finally finally, David felt himself getting tired too, he picked up the phone. He stopped before hitting 'end call', his thumb hovering over the ridiculously bright phone screen.

Pause.

Pause.

Pause.

"I love you, Jack."

It was nothing but a whisper. Just a whisper to a sleeping boy.

And then, right before he ended the call, there came a tiny, muffled response from the other end.

"I love you, too."


End file.
